


[Podfic] The Helicarrier

by greedy_dancer



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of gdgdbaby's story. 

 </p>
<p>  <i>The glass case that holds Captain America's uniform and shield is filled to the brim with what looks like a bright orange gelatin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Helicarrier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the helicarrier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416720) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



**Fic info:** Avengers, hints of Steve/Tony but mostly gen.  


 **Length:** 23:09

**Download links:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?5oqm14ak0be75c8) (22 Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?m2x1gnu9g96w12t) (21 Mb) 

Feedback is loved, concrit is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gdgdbaby for permission to record and to Crazybutsound for the cover !


End file.
